1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fuel pump, in particular for a fuel system of a piston engine, as generically defined by the preamble to claim 1.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Methods and devices for vibration-damping of the handle are known. For instance, spring-loaded and/or elastically damping handles are employed. In arrangements, the handle is decoupled from the vibration-excited power tool housing via the spring/damper system. In addition, split, spring-loaded and/or damped housings are used, in order to decouple the housing from the vibration-excited components, such as the drive device.
In such pumps, at least one of the parts that is in motion in operation, such as gear wheels (in the case of a geared pump) or a rotor (in the case of a vane cell pump), rests laterally on a housing region of the fuel pump, so that in operation they slide along that housing region. For reasons of weight, the housings of the known high-pressure fuel pumps are made partly of aluminum. To ensure adequate wear resistance of the housing region along which the parts that are in motion in operation slide, these housing regions, also called “runup faces” are made for instance from steel or gray cast iron.